runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Wolf
"Just because you don't cut down a tree doesn't change the fact that the rest of the forest was." -Tristan compares cutting down trees to dying Tristan Kenway Canis Falconeri '''(b. 1 November, 2002 in Gloucester, England), also known as '''Tristan Wolf, is a Wild Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2018. His cultural identity is English, as he left at age six. Tristan's family is unknown, but he did attend Cambridge Primary until the war began. Tristan assisted Holly Axolotl in her training on Clearwater Mountain. When Holly was to leave New Zealand to enter the warzone, he deliberately disobeyed Adrian Budgerigar's orders and climbed aboard Danni and Tiger's ship with her. Tristan is the leader of the Fanged Rights Movement, an organization designed to end discrimination against Runaway Kids with fangs. Biography First Position In Tristan's first position, he has just reached HQ, and is sobbing for the loss of his best friend. Tristan came from his base, which was most likely in the center of Hamilton. Satan's soliders had found the base that Tristan lived in with his best friend, Liam (Animal), and Liam, being the older of the two, brought out a coil of rope and defended Tristan by tripping and whipping the soldiers. This was the time that Tristan fled down the hole dug out at the bottom of their clothes hamper. The last thing he saw was Liam being dragged away. When Holly spots Tristan, she, Mya, and Annabel walk over and attempt to comfort him, Holly being the only one who actually does. As he has nowhere else to go, Mya invites him to their group, and they set off together, in search of Adrian. Appearance Although Tristan is a successor of André Locust, their appearances are completely different. André had dark skin, black hair and and brown eyes, while Tristan has sallow skin, dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. Nevertheless, they have similar personalities and traits. Corbin Mayfly, another successor of André's, looks no more the same than Tristan. Tristan has blue eyes, that, uniquely, have what appear to be golden lightning bolts in the center of them. His eyes are his most prominent feature.Holly said so. His hair is a dark blonde that he likes to have covering his eyebrows. In 2015, his hair cut a relatively straight line across his forehead, but as he grew older, he had it shaped to just cover his left eye. Incidently, André Locust's fringe covered his right eye. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Tristan is a Wild Dweller and has been officially identified as one for his entire life. Other Runaway Kids, in the past, had believed that he was either a Sand or Grass Dweller before they spoke to him. This is because of his unusually light hair (light for a Wild Dweller at least). After The Forest Retest of 2017, Tristan was found to be Pure Wild. Tristan openly despises his Dwelling, and the bloodlust which implies. To curb the craving for blood, Tristan cuts his arms and chest to drink his own. Due to this behaviour, Tristan must avoid contact with water so that his cuts do not reopen by accident. If all his cuts were to collectively open at the same time, Tristan would lose so much blood that he would pass out.Lake Animal Tristan is a Wolf. Tristan is a Canis Falconeri, and is the only registered one in existence. As Canis Falconeri became physically extinct millions of years ago, he does not talk about it with everyone to avoid confusion. As there are so many sub-species of Canidae, all Canidae of minor species may register their names with the species or simply with the animal. Due to his animal, Tristan is naturally inclined to attack weaker creatures for their blood. Because of his specific species going extinct so long ago, he has a lower life expectancy than those with living animals. Knowing this is part of the reason why Tristan is classically a pessimist. Relationships Holly Axolotl Tristan and Holly, from their meeting in 2015, went from complete strangers to Auxiliary partners in 2021. They met when Holly discovered Runaway Kids, before she had even been tested. Soldiers were close to discovering Stone Stack 1, Mya and Annabel's base, so the three of them fled to the North Island Headquarters. They reached the chute room a few seconds before Tristan, and Holly noticed that he was crying. She described Tristan's hair as "stunning", and his eyes as "subtle, yet pulchritudinous, sapphire-like", meaning that she did find him attractive before they met. When Annabel was attacked infamously by Drake Bat, he and Holly walked to the Mountain's base to visit her. On their way back up the mountain, Holly tripped and hurt her ankle. Tristan offered her two options: they could either make their way back to the Mountain base where there would be medical supplies, or he could carry her to their base. Holly picked the latter, and described being carried by a Wild Dweller as this: "It’s like you’re lying on the sand, and the wind is rushing around you." She apparently had this thought for a couple of hours, and then broke the silence by saying Tristan's name, to get his attention. He responded with, "Axolotl?", causing Holly to lose her thoughts. She instead asked Tristan why he had called her by her last name. Tristan told her that he did that to people he hated, (e.g. Drake) and people he really liked. On the 8th of October, Hummingbird Day, Holly and Tristan visited the North Island Blood Market to buy a toothbrush for Holly. They had to swim to Birkenhead Dock, and Holly even had to tow him for a few kilometres when he got tired. They rested on a shore during the swim, where Tristan drank Clearwater water and admitted, apparently several times, that he would have had more energy if his bottle was filled with blood. When Holly was kidnapped at the North Island Blood Market, which he took her to, Tristan felt an overwhelming surge of guilt that he could not save her. Fortunately, a merchant saved her from the kidnappers. It made Tristan realize how precious Holly's life really was. During the third segment of the war, Tristan's relationship with Holly was confusing for the both of them. When questioned by her on whether they were dating, he told her: "If we were together, I would let you down... but if I like you, and you like me, then I'll reserve you. Now no one else can have you. Happy?" She replied "yes". That did not last however, as Tristan and Hilerie began dating in 2021. Mya Dove Tristan has a mostly business-related relationship with Mya Dove, being able to fight alongside her easily but not being inclined to converse with her. As they are both Forest Dwellers, they can relate on those terms. Although their religions oppose, Tristan reluctantly attended Mya's Christmas Party. In 2019, Tristan and Mya formed an unlikely partnership when she joined him in the Fanged Rights Movement. Tristan found the early workings of Andre Locust and Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur while they served in the US, and he vowed to finish what they had started. Mya admitted to him that she was born with fangs, but went through the Blunt Fangs Treatment as soon as she could. She joined the mission and became a spokesperson for the Movement. She would speak about fanged discrimination, and just before the audience stopped listening to her, she would open her mouth and show her blunt fangs. This proved useful, because she would come across as anything but a killer. Annabel Kitten Tristan, much like Holly and Adrian, is close to Annabel but does not enjoy her company. Her childishness, foolishness and tendency to trust strangers make her vulnerable to attacks and kidnappings, which Tristan and her friends must save her from. Cobalt Angelshark In 2016, Holly and Tristan legally adopted Cobalt.Holly and Tristan adopted Cobalt as their son, so that they could be considered family. Until any of them turned 18, or August 2018 (whichever happened to be sooner), it was legal. The two went to the North Island Headquarters and found that they could do so in their legal room. In Runaway Kids Law, 1998 edition, it was legal for them to adopt him as their child - but only until he turned 18. The reason for this is that once he was 18 and his powers were gone, he did not fit the criteria for a Runaway Kid and therefore did not live by its law. Once the two of them accepted Cobalt into their family, and he insisted that they call him "Cobie". Fanged Rights Movement In 2019, while serving in United States for the RKM, Tristan found André Locust's and Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur's old workstation for the Fanged Rights Movement a project that they never had the chance to complete. Agreeing completely to the cause, which was to eliminate fanged discrimination, Tristan vowed to finish what they had started. He became famous for his work with the unlikely help of Mya Dove, his old companion whom had fangs as well as social connections. She helped prove that the ownership of fangs does not make a Runaway Kid evil automatically. Tristan is credited for creating Desert Boy, a poster personality. North Island Blood Market Tristan is associated with the North Island Blood Market, being known by several of the merchants. He has sold his own claws and Cat Hair at the market. In 2015, he took Holly there, where she was taken by Kidnappers. His new friend, Corbin Mayfly, whom he met the same day, saved her. Since then, they became friends and Corbin was even invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Etymology Tristan, as a boy's name, is pronounced TRISS - tan. It can mean Noisy, but Tristan Wolf was named as such because it means Sorrowful.http://www.world-english.org/boys_names-s-u.htm It's origin is conflicting. It may be a British, Gaelic, Welsh or Celtic name. Tristan was a relatively unpopular name for boys before the 1990's, but popularity rose as the 1990's drew to a close. From that time, popularity was steady, until data ended in 2011. Tristan Wolf was born in the middle of this time period.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Tristan Trivia *Tristan loves metal music. *His favourite type of weather is late-night rain. *He dislikes stillness and silence. *His fringe covers his left eye, while André Locust's covers his right eye. See Also Wild (Dwelling) André Locust Fanged Rights Movement North Island Blood Market Notes and References Category:Etymology Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Central Characters Category:Wild Dwellers Canis Falconeri, Tristan Category:Famed Characters Category:Fanged Rights Movement Category:Auxiliaries